


Mercy and Tracer Travel Back in Time

by NemoTheSurvivor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ancestors, Ancient Egypt, F/F, Language Barrier, Mentions of incest, Pharmercy, There's none in the story aside from a single historically accurate remark made by a character, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoTheSurvivor/pseuds/NemoTheSurvivor
Summary: While attempting to save Mercy's life, Tracer accidently sends the both of them back to Ancient Egypt. While they try to figure out how to get home, they meet the Pharaoh of the time, who bears a striking resemblance to Mercy's wife.





	1. Chapter 1

Angela's skin felt warm. Her eyes slowly opened, closing as a stinging wind and bright sun irritated them. She moved to block the sun, feeling sand shift as she lifted her arm. Memories of a battle filled Angela's brain. "Reinhardt!" she yelled, sitting up and forcing her eyes open. "76!" Angela saw her Caduceus staff lying on the ground. She picked it up and immediately looked for her team. "Symme–" There was nothing but sand in all directions. No buildings, no battle, no enemies, no teammates. Panic lurked at the edges of Angela's mind. "Athena?" No response. She activated her radio. "This is Mercy. If anyone can hear me, please respond." Silence. "Where is everyone?"

"Doc?" a tiny voice asked amidst groaning.

"Tracer!" Angela yelled, turning to face the sound. The voice came from the other side of a dune. Angela ran to the top of the dune, then saw Lena sitting in the sand and rubbing her head. She used her Valkyrie suit to glide to the woman's side. "Are you okay?" she asked, bending down.

"Right as rain," Lena said. "Just got a little bit of a headache, is all."

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Angela asked.

Lena looked around. "Uh, Doc, where are we?" she asked.

Angela stood and offered Lena a hand. "I don't know."

Lena let Angela help her up. "And you don't know where anybody else is?" Lena asked. Angela shook her head. "My Chronal Accelerator also appears to be out of charge. Well then, we seem to be in a right mess."

Angela looked around, looking for anything to indicate which way civilization lies. Not seeing anything, she thought about the city she was fighting in. "I just don't get it," she said out of frustration. "Not only did the people disappear, but so did the buildings. There's nothing here."

"I, uh, may have an idea," Lena said, "but I don't want to say for sure until I know that's what happened." Angela shot Lena a glare. "B-but I know which way water is," Lena stammered. "The Nile should be in that direction." She pointed past a large sand dune. "Where there's water, there's people."

"Lena Oxton," Angela said threateningly, "what aren't you telling me?"

"Let's get going!" Lena said, ignoring Angela and running off into the desert.

"Wait!" Angela yelled, chasing after Lena. "Don't exert yourself! You'll dehydrate yourself!"

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon when Angela and Lena found the river. "Hanging in there, love?" Lena asked, wiping sweat with the back of her hand.

"We need to refill our water canteens," Angela said, pulling hers out. "We won't last long without water."

"You're right about that," Lena said. "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Angela watched as Lena ran towards the water. However, there was something off about the scene, and Angela couldn't put her finger on it. As Lena ran past some waiting gazelle, who weren’t going near the water, Angela realized what was wrong. "Tracer, stop!" Angela ordered.

Lena skidded to a halt. "What?" she yelled back.

"Get away from the water!" Angela yelled. "Now!"

Lena, confused and scared by Angela's conviction, ran back. After passing the gazelle, she slowed to a jog. "What's wrong?" Lena asked, panting as she joined Angela.

"Look at the water," Angela said.

"Looks refreshing," Lena said. "Don't see why–"

"No," Angela said, placing a hand on Lena's shoulder and pointing. "Look."

Lena followed Angela's finger. "What, the log?" she asked.

"That's no log." As Angela and Lena watched the log, it blinked. "The gazelle know it's there too."

Lena shuddered as she realized how close she came to death. "Any closer and I woulda been croc food," she said. "Thanks for that. But what are we going to do 'bout water?"

"I–" Angela started to say _I don't know_ , but stopped. "We'll follow the river. Eventually, someone will help us."

"What about night?" Lena asked, ignoring the deflection. "Bound to be some beasties hunting. Might want to think about finding a tree to hunker down on."

"There'd be hunts during the day," Angela said. She sighed. "We need the rest, and hopefully we can start traveling again while the sun is down."

After several more minutes of walking, Lena noticed a tree that would keep her and Angela off the ground. "Think it's comfy?" Lena asked.

"I've slept in worse," Angela said, climbing the tree, helping Lena up after.

"I'll take first watch, if you'd like," Lena said, tapping her wristwatch.

Angela nodded before stretching out. She tried to make sense of how she and Lena ended up in the middle of a desert when we were fighting in a city. As Angela thought about the battle, she remembered a grenade landing next to her, someone yelling, "Look out!", and something–or someone–hitting her from the side. _Am I dead?_ Angela thought. _Alone in an endless desert after fighting a battle? No, Tracer is here as well, which means we would be seeing everyone who died. Tracer also seems to know what's going on, though she seems reluctant to tell me. Why?_ She tried to think of several reasons why Lena remained silent on the issue between attempts to fall asleep, and was unsuccessful at both.

A soft hand gently shook Angela, pulling her from her thoughts. "You up, Doc?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Angela said. "Is it my turn for watch?"

"If you don't mind," Lena said.

"Get some rest," Angela said, sitting up. "We have an early start today."

Lena leaned back into the branches, hands under her head. Angela looked out into the darkness, waiting for some hungry animal to come looking for food. Her hand idly fell to her Caduceus blaster. As much as Angela hated using it, she's never regretted carrying it. It's saved more lives than it has taken, something she thinks about every time she draws it. Her mind wandered back towards the team that disappeared. Reinhardt, Symmetra, Soldier: 76, and Zarya were in danger, and Angela could not help them.

Angela scanned the darkness again, dragging her thoughts to the present. There was no movement she could see. She leaned back, sighing. The sky was filled with stars. So many stars, in fact, that Angela looked closer. Light pollution had been a major concern for those people who enjoyed stargazing (not to mention romantic dinners by star light were hard to come by if you weren't in the middle of a forest, as Angela discovered), but the sky was filled with more stars than Angela had seen in her entire life. It was as if every light on the planet was turned off. _Is this day ever going to make sense?_

Angela turned her attention to the watch. The sun would rise in about four hours, judging by the time and Angela's guess at sunrise. She decided to wake Lena in couple hours, so they could start traveling before the sun comes up.

* * *

"Hey, Doc," Lena said, breathing hard, "do you think we'll see a mirage?"

Angela turned back towards Lena. The pilot was walking with a slight imbalance to her steps. "Here," Angela said, holding her canteen out to Lena. "Drink."

Lena looked like she was about to reject the canteen, but took it anyway. "You've been drinking too, right?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Angela lied.

Lena sipped from the canteen. "Running on fumes here," she said, shaking the can.

Angela looked at the water. Fear held the two back from approaching the water, but with death by dehydration becoming a serious possibility, they didn't have much of a choice. "We need water from the river," Angela said.

"You mean the one with crocs in it?" Lena asked. "I'm fast, but I don't think I can outrun that many teeth."

"We'll die if we don't," Angela said.

"Then how should we–" Lena stopped talking, trying to look around Angela. "People!"

Angela turned around. Sure enough, there were several people walking along a path going to the river. They wore old clothes and carried large jugs. "Help!" Angela yelled, waving her arms. "Hello!"

The people noticed the waving, but instead of coming to help, froze. "Oh, that's not good," Lena said.

"Why are they just standing there?" Angela asked. "Hello! We need assistance!"

The people snapped out of their trance and started running back up the path. "We should get moving," Lena said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Why does nothing make sense!" Angela yelled in frustration. "Entire cities disappearing, along with the people in them, leaving nothing but sand in their place, more stars in the sky than I thought was possible, and now the first people we see run away from us like we are going to hurt them. _Was zur Hölle ist los_?"

"Doc," Lena asked, "are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Angela said, spinning around to face Lena. "I am trapped in the middle of the desert with the one person who can possibly offer me an explanation, and she is deciding not to. What do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"I'll explain later," Lena said, grabbing Angela's shoulders, "but we have to leave."

The sounds of horse hooves and wagon wheel reached their ears. "Do you hear that?" Angela asked. Her vision started to blur slightly, but she shook it off. "I think that's help."

"Their help, not ours," Lena said. "That kind of help usually has swords and wants us dead or imprisoned."

Angela turned to face Lena, confused. Shouting brought her attention to the path. Five chariots, driven by soldiers in bronze armor and wielding bows and spears, charged down the path. They stopped about thirty feet in front of Angela and Lena before yelling out orders in a language unintelligible to either. "I can't understand you," Angela said, holding her hands up. She repeated the phrase in Spanish and Arabic. The soldiers yelled again. Her vision blurred again, and it was hard to think. "I think we should get on the ground."

"Not a good idea," Lena said. "If we get taken prisoner, you can forget about going home."

"Tracer, what is going on?" Angela asked without turning around.

Several of the soldiers dismounted, spears at the ready. Others notched their bows, but did not draw them. They approached the duo slowly. "Look, Angie, we need to leave, now," Lena said, grabbing Angela's arm. "We're not supposed to be here." The soldiers started yelling again. "Our only chance to get home is to run. Otherwise, we might be stuck here forever."

The soldiers continued to yell as Lena stepped next to Angela, pulse pistols drawn. The spearmen stopped while the archers drew their bows. Between the confusion, dehydration, and lack of sleep, Angela snapped. "Enough!" She yelled, slamming her Caduceus staff on the ground and flaring her wings. Angela opened her mouth to speak. Instead, she lost her balance as her vision blurred, leaning on her Caduceus to prevent a fall. Her heart started palpitating, her breath was labored, and she couldn't see passed her staff. Dehydration finally caught up with Angela, and with her last outburst, she exhausted herself. She tried to stand straight, but fell forward into the sand and blacked out.

* * *

Something wet and cool was pressed against Angela's forehead. Weakly, she opened her eyes, seeing Lena and a man leaning over her. She groaned and tried to sit up. "Back down you go," Lena said, forcing her down.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"You don't remember?" Lena asked.

"There were the chariots, and then I tried to diffuse the situation," Angela said, eyes closed. "I think I blacked out."

"You were loopy for a while," Lena said, "babbling about our friends back in Overwatch and how you needed to help them. Then you passed out about an hour after we got to the city. It's been about twenty or so hours since."

The man set a wet cloth on Angela's head before he made a motion behind him. Lena nodded, and the man left. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" Angela asked.

"Drink up," Lena said, avoiding the question as she handed Angela a jug of water. Angela sat up and sipped the water. "So, there's good news, bad news, and three bits of other news."

Angela savored the water with a sigh. After a moment, she asked, "What's the good news?"

"Good news is that I know how to get home," Lena said. "All we have to do is charge my Chronal Accelerator, and we'll be home in a jiffy."

"And the bad news?"

"From what I can tell, we are somewhere between 300 and 200 BC."

Angela spat out the water she had in her mouth. "Are you saying–"

"We did travel about 2400 years in the past, yes," Lena said. Angela stared at Lena for a solid minute without saying a word. "Now you know why I didn't want–"

"We traveled back in time, and your first instinct is to not tell me!" Angela yelled. "Do you know how much more sense this would have made if you just told me that we are not in modern day Egypt!"

"When you put it like that–"

"Like how a logical human being would go about it?!" Angela grew dizzy from all of the shouting, laying back down. "How do you even know when we are?"

"After the first time this happened to me, I made it a point to study history, in case it happened again," Lena said, sitting proud.

"How'd that even happen?" Angela asked.

"Someone had a good arm," Lena said. "Landed a grenade behind your cover. You didn't see it until it was too late. I grabbed you and recalled. Unfortunately, my Chronal Accelerator wigged out and we ended up going 2500 years back, not 30 seconds."

Angela just accepted what Lena was saying, still trying to wrap her head around the fact she had traveled through time before. "What's the rest of the news?"

"Most people here speak Egyptian–that's actual Egyptian, not modern Arabic-Egyptian–but I think I saw some Greek letters somewhere. Would fit with the time frame. You speak Greek, right?"

"Some," Angela said. She pressed the wet cloth to her head. "I haven't studied it since I joined Overwatch the first time, but I could probably carry a conversation."

"Good, we can talk to them," Lena said. "Because the next part is that some of the people here are praying to you." Angela turned to look at Lena, to see if she was joking. She wasn't. "At least, I think they are. Hard to tell, since I can't understand them."

"And the last thing?"

Lena shifted in her seat. "Well, I think the Pharah-erm, Pharaoh likes you."

Angela sighed. "And what makes you think that."

"Well, the Pharaoh decided to not kill us, and instead give us a place to stay while you recovered." Lena shrugged. "Typically, people don't kill people they have a chance to bang. And, if I'm being honest, I don't see how you could resist her either."

Angela shook her head before sipping more water. "I am pleased to see our esteemed guest is feeling better," a familiar voice said in Greek. "When I was told that a God had appeared before my subjects, I was not aware it was Aphrodite. Welcome to Alexandria. I am the Pharaoh Berenice." Angela turned towards the speaker, jaw dropping as she finally understood what Lena meant. The Pharaoh looked exactly like Fareeha Amari-Ziegler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Was zur Hölle ist los - What the Hell is going on
> 
> Notes about research: I am basing this story's Egypt on the historical period of Egypt where it was part of the Ptolemaic Kingdom, which lasted from 305BC to 30BC. At the time, the national language was Greek, though Ancient Egyptian was also common. Pharaohs would be named "Ptolemy" if they were male, or "Arsinoe," "Berenice," or "Cleopatra" if they were female (The most famous as such was Cleopatra VII; you know, the one that had relations with Julius Caesar and Mark Antony and ended the Ptolemaic Kingdom when Rome conquered Egypt). They worshiped both Egyptian and Greek Gods. Incest was also common among Pharaohs (most Pharaohs married their siblings). I do not plan to explore this facet of their life, but it will most likely be touched upon.
> 
> Final note: the story was inspired by [this Tumblr Post.](http://nanoha-thankyouforbeingborn.tumblr.com/post/156914356772/pharah-oh-fareeha-somebody-write-a-fic-about)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela discovers what it takes to be a Goddess.

Angela blinked twice. She struggled to accept that the Pharaoh looked exactly like Fareeha. "Are you able to understand me?" Berenice asked in Greek.

"Yes, I am," Angela replied. "I wish to thank you for caring for me in my time of need."

"It was my pleasure," Berenice said, "though I am curious as to why a God is suffering from a mortal ailment."

Lena tapped Angela on her shoulder. "Doc, let me give you a heads up," she said. "I have no idea what you two are talking about, but make sure you can back up whatever you are saying. People don't like it when you lie about things."

"She's asking me why a God is dehydrated," Angela said to Lena. "What should I say back?"

"You are occupying a human vessel?" Lena asked, her voice confident to hide the question from Berenice. "We'll be gone in a couple days, so unless you're asked to perform a miracle, we should be fine."

Angela cleared her throat. "I have come to the mortal world in order to better understand my subjects," she said. "I have crafted a mortal body for the same purpose. The experience left me drained of energy. The frailty of mortal vessels also surprised me."

Berenice hummed in response. "In that case," she said, "who am I addressing?"

Angela racked her brain for the names and roles of Egyptian Gods. One in particular stood out. "Isis," Angela said. "I am Isis."

"Isis?" Berenice asked. "How strange that you would call yourself by the Greek pronunciation of your name."

"Oh, well," Angela said, "I am attempting to promote unification between our cultures. That is why I have taken the form of a Greek."

Berenice eyed Angela for a moment. "It seems you have the people's interests at heart," she said at last. "Then you will have no qualms with using your divine powers to help them."

"Divine powers?" Angela asked.

"Of course," Berenice said. "There are many in need of a Goddess's touch. I trust you will not disappoint?"

"I won't," Angela said.

"Good," Berenice said. She turned around and walked to the door. "I will send a servant momentarily to present you with clothing, should you wish to wear it. Until tomorrow, Aset." Berenice turned around and slightly bowed to Angela before leaving the room.

Lena watched as Berenice left. "Seems like you two had a nice conversation," she said.

"Lena Oxton," Angela said without facing the Brit, "for the duration of our stay in the past, you will no longer withhold information from me. Any attempt to beat around the bush will not be tolerated. Are we understood?"

Lena gulped. "Okay, Doc, okay," she said. "I'll be up front with you from now on."

"Good." Angela turned around. "We have a problem. I think I convinced Far–I mean Berenice that I'm Isis, but now she wants me to impress everyone with my divine powers." Angela put her head in her hands. "I don't think tomorrow is going to go well."

"No, no, this is great!" Lena exclaimed. "You could not have picked a better deity to imitate."

"Why's that?" Angela asked, looking up.

"Isis is the Goddess of healing and resurrection!" Lena said, jumping up. "Quite literally, you have picked a goddess that describes you perfectly!"

"But I don't have any divine powers!" Angela yelled.

"'Course you do," Lena said. "Your staff there can stitch up wounds, almost if by magic, and you can probably prescribe the sick some sort of remedy. Mix up some fancy words and voila! Divine intervention."

Angela looked at Lena for several minutes, her face changing from anger to thoughtfulness to acceptance. "You have a point," Angela said at last. "Half of the technology I've seen in my lifetime would be outside the realm of possibility not even twenty years before I was born. To these people, it would be virtually indistinguishable from magic. I might just be pass as a Go–" Angela stopped talking, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Something wrong?" Lena asked.

"She called me Aphrodite," Angela said.

"So?" Lena asked. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Aphrodite is the God of beauty, right?" Angela asked. Lena hummed positively. "Fareehali doesn't normally compliment me in such poetic ways. I always imagined what it would be like."

"But that's the Pharaoh, not–Oh." Lena grinned. "Stomach filled with a bunch of fluttering butterflies, love?" Angela didn't respond, blushing more. "Back on topic, we need to charge my Chronal Accelerator if we are getting home. Your suit is charged with solar power, yeah?" Angela nodded. "Can it charge stuff without actively charging itself?" Again, Angela nodded. "Great! This'll be easy then. We'll just charge my Chronal Accelerator using the Valkyrie suit."

"How could we do it otherwise?" Angela asked with a sigh, her blush gone.

"Well," Lena said, "I used a waterwheel once. And there was the time with the windmill. I normally just make a couple of pedals, some gears, and a chain, then attach the setup to the triboelectric generator inside of the Accelerator to generate power, bicycle style." Angela turned to stare at Lena. "What?"

"How many times has this happened?" Angela asked.

Lena put her finger to her chin as she thought. "About a dozen times, give or take, though this is the first time I took someone with me."

A man entered the room, carrying a bundle of clothing. He looked at the ground as he ran to the bed, dumping the clothes, then running out. "Thank you!" Angela called out in Greek. "Such strange behavior."

"Not really," Lena said. "A person with strange abilities and foreign armor will always be scary." Lena picked up some of the clothing left on the bed. "Looks fancy. Care to try them on?"

Angela looked through the colorful clothes. "I might as well," she said, starting the arduous process of removing the Valkyrie suit and underclothing.

Lena picked up a set of clothes before looking around the room. "I'll be just behind the curtain," she said. "No peeking."

"Please," Angela said, "I'm a married woman." Lena laughed as she walked behind the curtain. Angela set her armor and underclothes down after taking them off before putting on the waiting clothes. The Egyptian clothing was simply a large piece of cloth with a hole for the head and arms. The sleeveless dress only had one strap, and the neckline declined from the left shoulder to under the right arm while the hem stopping around her ankles. Next up was a yellow shawl, which Angela draped across her shoulders. "This is surprising light," Angela said.

"I'll say," Lena said, stepping from around the curtain. Lena's dress had two straps, but was otherwise similar to Angela's without the shawl. Her Chronal Accelerator was below the dress. "Why don't I start charging the Chronal Accelerator?"

Angela dug through her armor before pulling out a battery. "Plug this in, and it should start charging," Angela said as she handed Lena the battery. "Tomorrow, we'll let it recharge in the Valkyrie, and repeat the process until charged."

"Right," Lena said. She pulled her arms into the dress and started fiddling with the Accelerator. "Think you can sleep tonight?"

"I plan to," Angela said. "A Goddess needs to be well rested to perform miracles."

"That's the spirit!" Lena exclaimed.

Angela sat on the sole bed in the room. "Where's your bed?" she asked.

"Next room over," Lena said, preparing to leave the room. "Yell in pain if you need help."

"Good night, Tracer," Angela said, shaking her head with a small chuckle.

"'Night, love," Lena said as she left.

* * *

Angela was putting on her Valkyrie suit when Berenice entered. "Did you not like the clothing provided?" the Pharaoh asked. Angela turned with a start, still not fully over Berenice's resemblance to Fareeha.

"I did," Angela said, securing the armor on her body, "but I would rather awe the public with my godly regalia."

Berenice smiled. "But of course. Come."

Angela picked up her Caduceus staff and followed Berenice as she left the room. "Do you have a plan on how to best use my divine abilities?"

"I have several, yes," Berenice said. The response confused Angela, until she realized she used ιδέα, not σχέδιο. A simple mistake, but other mistakes between words could be worse. "Perhaps you could use your divine knowledge to help our sick. A plague is upon us, and with your help, we can cure it."

Angela nodded as Lena ran up to her, wearing her Egyptian dress. "Here," she said, handing Angela a loaf of bread. "Bet you're hungry."

Angela's stomach rumbled as she realized she hasn't eaten in two days. "Thank you," Angela said, taking the food. The Valkyrie battery was underneath the bread, and Angela quickly grabbed it and hooked it back into her armor.

"I really hope you can do something impressive," Lena said. "All I have to do was mention you and point, then people just hand me stuff, which means bad things will happen if you can't live up to expectations."

" _Wunderbar_ ," Angela muttered as she bit into the bread. She noticed that Berenice did not react to the foreign-language conversation at all, nor did she comment on the fact Angela was obviously hungry. Considering how quickly Angela's divine status was challenged the previous night, Angela doubted it was because Berenice did not notice.

"Something troubling you?" Berenice asked. The Pharaoh turned her head around, but continued walking.

"Nothing at all," Angela said.

Berenice smiled. "Of course," she said. As the trio approached a large set of double doors, a large battalion of soldiers waited for them. Several servants opened the doors, and a portion of the soldiers left the building. Berenice, not breaking stride, continued outside. Angela and Lena followed close behind, and the remaining soldiers surrounded them as they entered the streets of Alexandria.

The soldiers led Berenice, Angela, and Lena through Alexandria. The commoners watched and murmured as the procession passed. Angela and Berenice remained silent for the trip, as did Lena–an odd accomplishment for the woman. Angela used the time to remember the dossier she read on the mission, trying to think about what kind of medicine she could make, but eventually gave up. Specializing in cutting edge medical sciences and surgery certainly reduced how much Angela knew about basic herbs and remedies. Her thoughts were interrupted when the group reached a building and Berenice spoke with a man outside. "What's going on?" Lena whispered.

Angela put her finger to her lips before turning her attention to Berenice. After the man stopped talking, Berenice turned towards Angela. "Inside are the ill," she said. "I will leave you to handle them, with the assistance of the healers working on them. I have other matters to attend to, but I will return by sunset to take you back to the palace. Until then, I bid you farewell." The soldiers stepped aside, making a path.

Angela said nothing as she grabbed Lena and dragged her into the building. "Uh, Doc," Lena asked, "something wrong?"

"I think she's testing me," Angela said. She let go of Lena. "Listen, I am going to start ordering you around. Don't question what I say, just do it. If we have any hope of passing this test, we cannot do anything less than divine in saving these people's lives. Understood?"

"'Course," Lena said. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

Angela took a deep breath, then continued further in the building. Lena shrugged, confused by the doctor's silence, but followed. The two stepped through a door, and stopped. There were at least a hundred people shoved into the room, leaving almost no room for the medical personnel to move. Moans and coughs echoed, creating a constant sound. Only three people in the room could be considered healers, and it was obvious they were overworked. Angela sighed. "It will take a miracle to pass this test."

"Good thing you're a Goddess," Lena said, nudging Angela. "You can make your own miracles."

Angela turned towards Lena, intending to glare at her. However, Lena's optimistic smile resonated with Angela. Mercy smiled back. "Then miracles we shall make."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Fareehali: Swiss-Germans add -li to the end of a name to show affection. No, Mercy does not speak Swiss-German (she speaks regular German), but I liked the idea too much to pass up.
> 
> ιδέα: Idea
> 
> σχέδιο: Plan
> 
> Wunderbar: Wonderful.
> 
> Note about Translation: I am writing the story mostly in English because I don't speak Greek (or German, for that matter), so it is somewhat difficult to show Mercy not speaking perfect Greek. I tried to show it in this chapter, but if you the reader aren't "feeling" this representation, let me know and I can try something else.
> 
> No, it's not a mistake that I said Mercy instead of Angela in the final paragraph.
> 
> Wow, this story blew up. Got a lot more people interesting in this story than I expected. I would have updated the story earlier, but a little game called Horizon Zero Dawn came out, so trying to write while resisting the insatiable want to the play the game has been difficult. I'll try to stay on a weekly schedule, but I won't promise anything.
> 
> Research notes: Isis is, in fact, how the Greeks spell and pronounce her name. Ancient Egyptians were more likely to say either Aset or Iset, but due to how the written language of Egyptians at the time work (Hieroglyphics), we cannot say for sure how exactly it was pronounced. On the subject of Gods, technically only 6 gods were prominent during this time period: Serapis (a new god that is the combination of the Egyptian Gods Apis and Osiris), Zeus, Hades, Asklepios, Dionysis, and Helios, though the symbolism of gods from both Egyptian and Greek mythologies was still known and respected (one wife of a Pharaoh was often depicted as Aphrodite in Egyptian garb, and Cleopatra VII was considered to be the reincarnation of Isis to the Egyptians). Also, triboelectric generators are a thing (triboelectric generators use two materials rubbing together to create electricity). Modern day engineers are attempting to power phones and other mobile tech by implementing the generators in your clothes or shoes, so you can use the energy you spend walking to charge your phone. However, since Overwatch takes place half a century in the future, and people are able to raise the dead and control time through science, having improved triboelectric generators recharge time traveling devices in an emergency is not outside the realm of possibility.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy plays Goddess.

One of the healers noticed Mercy, and he waved her over. Mercy approached him and asked in Greek, "What are the symptoms of the sick?"

"Speak little Greek," the man said. He then pointed at the other two men. "Speak no Greek." He then asked Mercy a question in what she assumed was Egyptian.

"I can't speak Egyptian," Mercy said. Then to Lena, she said, "One person barely speaks Greek, and the other two don't speak it at all."

"Strange," Lena said. "I thought Greek was the proper language of Alexandria." She tapped her chin as she thought. "I can think of about a dozen of reasons why they can't understand us, but let's just go with the 'Really good at their job but from a secluded town' cliché for now."

"Which means," Mercy thought aloud, "if we can get passed the language barrier, we can help these people." Lena nodded. "Okay." She sighed, straightened herself out, and turned towards the healers. "What's wrong with the people?" Mercy gestured at the ill surrounding her.

The one healer who somewhat understood her repeated the question to the others. They started touching parts of their bodies. One of the men touched his head then shook the hand as if it were burned, touched his throat before faking a cough, then pointed to a man who just sneezed. The other man rubbed his stomach before touching his hands to his lips and miming an action of something coming out. The translator turned to Mercy and said, "Arms and legs hurt. Always hurt. Even nothing hurts."

"Well?" Lena asked.

"Fever, coughing, sneezing, vomiting, and I think sore muscles," Mercy said aloud. "With the amount of people here, I'd assume it's a flu."

"Good thing I'm caught up on my shots," Lena said.

"Considering we are several centuries in the past," Mercy said, turning towards Lena and pulling out a small container of hand sanitizer, "your vaccinations would not help against this strain. Keep this close, and use it constantly."

Lena took the container. "Uh, doc, are you sure I should be using this? They didn't exactly have this stuff in ancient history."

"If I had to choose," Mercy said as her automated glove dispensers covered her hands, "between keeping you healthy while assisting me so we can go home, or risk you getting sick and potentially infecting the world with an ancient strain of the flu, I would pick the former."

"You got a point." Lena used the hand sanitizer, rubbing her hands together. "Where do we start?"

"Don't touch anyone," Mercy instructed. "You can hand me objects, but I don't want you touching people."

"Understood."

Mercy got close to a sick woman, going through the standard steps of diagnosing the flu. "Producing excess mucus, coughing, and–" Mercy sniffed once as she looked at the bed the patient was laying on "–diarrhea? That doesn't seem ri– _mein gott_!" Mercy pulled her hand back from where she had touched the woman's head. "She's burning up." Mercy sighed, thinking and shaking hand.

"But flus cause fevers, right?" Lena asked.

"Not that hot," Mercy said. "A flu will only raise your temperature a couple of degrees. No, this is something else." She touched the head of a man lying next to the woman. "His temperature is definitely lower than hers," Mercy said. As she started running through the possibilities in her mind, a large smack sounded behind her.

"Bloody mosquitoes," Lena muttered, wiping her arm off. "Hey doc, you got any anti-itch cream? I think it nipped me before I swatted it."

"Mosquitoes," Mercy said softly. She went back to the first woman, looking at her skin. She didn't notice at first because of the dim light, but now that she was looking for it, it was obvious. "Jaundice." Mercy stood up, looking over the people. "Malaria." It wasn't Mercy's first encounter with the parasite. "Lena, I need you to kill every mosquito you see."

"What?" Lena asked.

"Just do it," Mercy ordered. She then turned towards the three healers. "Look." Mercy held the woman's arm next to the man's. The three healers looked, and noticed the difference in skin colors. Mercy then took each of their hands and placed them on the forehead of the man and woman. They all felt the difference. Mercy held up two fingers. "Two sicknesses. Find everyone who's different. Separate them." The translator nodded, relaying the information to the other two.

The three healers started reorganizing the patients, moving all of the people suspected with Malaria to one end and those with the flu to the other. Mercy activated her suit's secondary processes, prepping a burst of nanomachines by programming to target the parasites and boost the immune systems of everyone in range. By the time the room was better organized, the nanomachines were ready.

Mercy stood in the center of the room, Caduceus staff in hand. "I, Aset," she said in Greek, raising her Caduceus up, "shall now cleanse my subjects of all diseases. _Helden sterben nicht_!" She set her Caduceus down, activating the burst of nanomachines. A bright yellow flash filled the room as Mercy flared her wings. There were several shouts out of fear and confusion. The light died down, and Mercy relaxed.

"Absolutely divine," Lena said, standing in awe–whether legitimate or fake, Mercy could not tell.

Mercy turned around, seeing the three healers on their knees and praying in Egyptian. "Stand up," Mercy said in Greek. "We still have to care for the ill before they are fully healed."

The three healers looked at each other before standing. They grabbed various jars of medicinal liquid, walking through the sick and praying as they tended to the ill. Mercy picked up a container of a liquid that smelt of beer and joined them, speaking in a soothing tone as she helped the ill drink. Lena spent her time killing mosquitoes, preventing the spread of Malaria.

* * *

After several hours, most of the people who had the flu were well enough to go home, and by the time the sun was setting, even most of the people with Malaria were cured. "Well," Lena said, "that’s one way to pass a test."

"Agreed," Angela said. "I think we bought ourselves another day or two, but we should really leave as soon as possible."

"I should be charged up and ready to go tomorrow," Lena said. The two left the building and stepped into the fresh air. A dozen guards stood outside, obviously there to prevent Angela and Lena from running away. Most of the guards had expressions of disbelief, while two of the older men looked impressed. "I think we proved that you're a Goddess," Lena whispered.

"Excuse me," one of the guards said in Greek, "but how did you cure the people so quickly?"

Angela smiled. "I am a healer of the sick," she said. It wasn't a lie.

The guard smiled and nodded, satisfied with the answer. A yell in Egyptian pierced the air. Several men, armed with spears and clubs, walked down the street, their leader calling out to the people around him. The guards shifted, placing themselves between the men and Angela. "Stay behind us, your majesty," the guard said in Greek before talking with the man leading the commoners.

Lena moved in front of Angela, hands resting on her pulse pistols hidden underneath her dress. Angela wondered if she should step through the guards and try to resolve the situation peacefully, when she heard someone running behind her. She spun around. A man charged at her, letting out a yell as he raised a spear. Angela used her Caduceus staff to parry the blow, then struck the man's chest with the butt of the staff before striking his head with a heavy swing. The man stumbled back and fell to the ground, stunned. As Angela went to draw her blaster, Lena stepped past her, pulse pistols drawn. The man stood and charged again, and Lena fired, putting several rounds into the man's chest.

Angela froze, hand on her blaster; She had only intended to scare the man with her weapon, yet Lena just shot him. The sound of Lena's weapons caused everyone to stop and turn. The man on the ground coughed up blood as he bled. After her brief hesitation, Mercy holstered her blaster before using her Caduceus staff to start to heal the man. "This man just tried to kill you," Lena said, her voice even. "Why are you healing him?"

"Why did you shoot him?" Mercy yelled at Lena. "He had a stick, and you have guns! You could've just pointed them at him and he–"

"These people don't know what guns are," Lena said.

Mercy opened her mouth, but stopped. Sounds of a scuffle behind the two caught Mercy's attention. She turned around, watching the guards disarm the men before shoving them to their knees. The injured man's groans brought her focus back to her current patient. "I think he'll be fine," Mercy said. She waved at the guards. Two of them stepped forward, looking at awe at the beam emitting from the Caduceus staff and the man's wounds sealing themselves. After Mercy disabled the beam, the guards picked the man up and placed him with the others. The guards and prisoners looked on in disbelief as the former injured man and the two guards recounted what just happened.

Several sets of stomping feet approached the group at a fast pace, followed by the sounds of chariots. "What is going on?" the Pharaoh asked, her voice filling the air. She was flanked by several soldiers, with more approaching.

Angela turned towards the voice. "Pharah, we were–" She stopped upon seeing Berenice. Fareeha's voice contained the same commanding tone, and Angela realized she missed her wife more than she thought. Angela turned towards the guard who talked to her before and ordered, "Explain the situation."

The guard explained the events to Berenice as Angela and Lena watched the men. After the guard was finished, Berenice asked him questions in Egyptian. They talked for a moment, before Berenice turned to Angela. "These men attacked you because they believe you are a false god," she said. "Even though your miraculously cured their ill brother, they still believe you to be a trickster of some kind. A demon pretending to be a God."

"Ask them if they think that now," Angela said.

Berenice asked them, looking surprised at their answer. "They have had a change of heart," she said to Angela. "Your kindness in healing one of your assailants is remarkable, and they have seen your divine powers firsthand. They no longer doubt your status as a Goddess."

"Then set them free," Angela said. Berenice shifted her stance, questioning Angela's decision while reminding her that Berenice is the Pharaoh. "They will spread word of my divine powers and forgiveness. Before long, all of Alexandria will know they have been blessed by my presence."

Berenice stared down Angela, and Angela stared right back. "As you wish," Berenice said, shifting back into a neutral stance. She turned towards the men, telling them of Angela's intervention as the guards stepped away from them. The men immediately fell onto their hands, praying and thanking Angela. The Pharaoh commanded the men to leave, and they stood and ran down the streets. "Come," she ordered Angela and Lena. "It is getting late." Berenice started walking back towards her palace, and Angela and Lena followed, surrounded by guards.

* * *

Angela, having changed into her Egyptian garb, was sitting in her room with Lena as they ate dinner. As they ate, a servant entered the room and knelt before them. "The Pharaoh has requested your presence," he said to Angela. "In private."

Angela exchanged glances with Lena. "Tell her that I will be with her shortly," she said.

"My lady ," the servant said, "she is just outside."

"Very well," Angela said, standing. The servant left, but Lena didn't, instead hiding under the bed. After a moment, Berenice entered. "Good evening, Pharaoh."

Berenice sat down on the bed. "Please, sit," she said, gesturing to the spot next to her. Angela sat down. "Why are you here?"

Angela hesitated for a second. "I am here to–"

"No lies," Berenice said sternly, her face hardening. "Your Greek is bad, your appearance is foreign, and your needs are the same as any mortal. You are no Goddess, and you will tell me who you are and why you are in my country."

Angela clenched her hands as panic threatened to take over. With a breath, she let the tension pass. "My name is Angela," she said. "My friend and I were in the middle of a battle when we became–" Angela though of a way to describe what happened "–separated from our allies. When came into the desert looking for them." She sighed. "After being rescued, we were afraid of what you'd do to us, if we could ever go home. My friend thought it best if I pretended to be Isis, I mean Aset, as I am skilled in medicine. I agreed that it would be best until we could find a way home." Berenice watched Angela as she spoke, her expression unchanging. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but all we want is to return to our friends."

Berenice said nothing for several moments. "There are others like you?" she asked. "With similar foreign armaments?" Angela nodded. "I can understand your hesitance in explaining yourself then. Revealing a country full of people with powers such as yours would lead to constant war." Berenice's face softened. "When I heard tales of what my soldiers saw, I was expecting an exaggeration. Instead you have proved, though you are no Goddess, you possess a strength I could only dream of. And you used that strength to help people, even those who oppose you."

Angela smiled. "Helping people is my reason for living," she said.

"And live you shall," Berenice said. Angela felt a shiver run down her spine, seeing the unspoken message behind the words, but it did not show. "You healed my people from a plague, and as such, you are free to leave whenever you like, though sooner would be better. The longer a Goddess is kept in my palace, the more eyes will be drawn to Alexandria."

"Thank you," Angela said. "We will leave tomorrow."

Something flashed in Berenice's eyes. "So soon?" Angela nodded. "Very well. I will have provisions prepared for you." Berenice paused, looking at Angela questioningly. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"Yes," Angela said. "It's complicated, but I do know where to find my friends."

Berenice hummed. "Is there a lover among them?" she asked.

Angela froze. "E-excuse me?"

"Is your beauty and strength as captivating to your countrymen as it is to me?" Berenice asked.

Angela blushed. "I- uh-" Her mind wouldn't stop racing. Hearing such flirtacious lines in Fareeha's voice–even if it wasn't Fareeha saying them–jumbled Angela's brain. "I do have a spouse, yes," she finally said, voice weak.

"Such a shame," Berenice said. "Since my husband's death several years ago, I have been unable to find someone to join me in my bedchambers. And my nephew is still too young to do so."

Angela tried to process what Berenice was saying, but failed to do so. She stood, wanting to pace and think. "I-I–"

Berenice stood, gently taking Angela's hands. "In your country, is it considered improper for a married woman, such as yourself, to engage in the pleasures of the flesh?" Berenice asked, her voice dripping with lust.

Angela gulped. "Not really," she said. "I mean, it depends on the marriage, and who is involved, and–"

"Would you mind?" Berenice asked. Angela remained still, not sure she wanted to know the answer. "Would your spouse mind?" Angela nodded, knowing just how betrayed Fareeha would feel.

Berenice smiled. "I do not wish to come between you and your lover," Berenice said. "However, if you should change your mind, ask a servant to show you to my bedchambers." Berenice leaned close to Angela, her voice a whisper as she said, "For one night, we may embrace the roles we played today. You will be a Goddess, and as pharaoh–" Berenice leaned in closer "–I will be–" She embraced Angela as their heads passed each other "–your humble–" Berenice's lips touched Angela's ear "–servant." Berenice gently bit Angela's ear, pulling slightly before taking a step back, gently caressing  Angela's thigh as she did.

Angela shut down. She did not move as she resisted her body's want to jump onto the woman who looked like her wife. Even after Berenice left, Angela remained unmoving. "Get some sleep, love," Lena said, slipping out from under the bed. "We're going home tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for weekly updates. Hahaha but really, expect the next chapter when it's ready. Also, the next chapter is the last chapter. Why? Because I am not great at writing 50 chapter epics.
> 
> Research notes: The flu happened quite regularly in ancient Egypt, as did Malaria. They both have very similar symptoms, with the big difference temperature (Flu's 102 F max compared to Malaria's 107 F max), Jaundice (yellowing of the skin), and diarrhea (much more common in Malaria patients), o it would not be unheard of for the two to be confused, especially when there's a hundred people coughing and sneezing and wanting relief. Ancient Egyptians were some of the most advanced in the medical field for their time, since they wrote down what they used to try to cure people, then said whether it worked or not. Prayer was also integral to the healing process, and the doctors would speak prayers to cleanse the sickness, using the medicine to assist in the process. Each doctor specialized in a specific area (head/shoulders, back, stomach, etc.), which is why there were three doctors, as each one was an expert in a certain "field."
> 
> Fun fact, adults and even children drank more beer than water in Egypt (people were even paid in beer; there were also several Goddess devoted to drinking and making beer), but the beer was not alcoholic (that's what wine was for, though there were some alcoholic beers).
> 
> On the subject of marriage and sex, if you weren't married, you could have sex as much as you wanted with anyone else who wasn't married. Once you got hitched, you were stuck with them, and only them, until you divorced them (but, based off how much the Egyptians valued large families, you didn't have much of a reason to unless they were infertile).
> 
> As for homosexuality, there is some debate on the subject. There are several instances of two males being really close, with the flowery prose hinting that they were doing more than just talking, but because it's not explicit in what was happening (sexual or not), we can't say for sure. Though, Talmudic writings stated that Ancient Egyptians were sexual deviants, with Maimonides saying that lesbianism is "the act of Egypt," so there may be more truth than fiction in those stories. I haven't been able to confirm this, however, so take that as you will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Lena's time in Ancient Egypt has come to an end.

The next morning, Berenice woke up Angela as she entered the room with a servant carrying a tray of fruit. "I have brought an offering of peace," Berenice said as Angela sat up, "to apologize for my behavior last night. Egyptians see marriage as a sacred bond, and I should not have asked you to break yours." The servant set the tray on a small table, bowed at Angela and Berenice separately, and rushed out of the room.

"Thank you," Angela said, getting out of bed. She picked up a pear off the tray. After taking a bite, she asked. "May I ask you something?" Berenice nodded. "Why did you treat us hospitably? Why didn't you arrest or execute us?"

"Public opinion," Berenice said, sitting on the bed. She patted the spot next to her as she continued, "I first knew of you by the rumor of 'the Greek woman with wings.' The public believed you to be a Goddess before I was aware you were at my palace. If I had killed or imprisoned you, imagine how the commoners would have reacted."

"So you were never fooled by my bluff?" Angela asked, sitting next to Berenice and motioning towards her with the pear.

"No," Berenice said. "Of course, I couldn't have my people worshiping a false Goddess, so I decided to prove your divine ability."

Angela bit another chunk out of the pear, chewing thoughtfully. "It was a win-win scenario," she said at last. "I fail the test, you get to do what you want with a heretic. I pass the test, and you get to say a Goddess help your people."

Berenice grinned. "You're more observant than I thought," she said.

"That's why the doctors didn't speak Greek," Angela said. "You didn't want to give a Goddess an easy task."

"That's why I told them to not speak Greek," Berenice corrected. A moment of silence passed as Angela continued to eat the pear. "I've sent for provisions, should you need them. Considering how you arrived in Alexandria, I would suggest you take them. Are you sure you do not wish to stay?"

"There are others who need my help," Angela said.

"Very well," Berenice said. In the same moment, Lena burst into the room, dressed in her bomber jacket and tights.

"Good morning, lo–" Lena said, hesitating when she saw Berenice. "Loves."

"I have a city to run," Berenice said, standing. "A servant will be waiting outside to escort you out of the city. I wish you well on your travels."

"Goodbye, Pharaoh," Angela said, bowing. Lena bowed as well. Berenice left the room.

"Are we good?" Lena asked.

"We can go home," Angela said.

"Great!" Lena yelled, rushing over to Angela. She pulled out her phone as she pulled Angela into a hug. "One for the road!" Lena snapped the selfie before realizing Angela was glaring at her.

"Your phone hasn't died yet?" Angela asked, calm and composed. Lena opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, she nodded. "I don't suppose you turned it off when we first arrived in the past." Lena shook her head. "Well?"

Lena gulped and took a deep breath before saying, "I kinda used some of the battery you gave me to charge my phone."

"Lena, we are several centuries in the past," Angela said, her words soft and filled with malice. "There is no possible way for you to connect to cellular towers, or Wi-Fi, or satellites, any other wireless means of communication. So perhaps you can tell me why you though it more important to charge your phone instead of the time travel device we needed to take us home."

Lena started backing up, suddenly very afraid of Angela. After almost tripping, Lena said, "It would've taken two days to charge the Chronal Accelerator either way! Honest!"

Angela stared down Lena. After a moment, she sighed, relaxing. "Why would you even need to charge your phone anyway?" she asked.

"Pictures!" Lena exclaimed. "Not that I get the chance to share them or anything, but Winston likes them."

"Winston knows about this?" Angela asked.

"Of course!" Lena exclaimed. "He's the first person I go to as soon as I get back from my adventures, since he can do his scienceing and try to prevent this from happening again. Speaking of which, we should probably head home."

"I agree," Angela said. "Can I change first?"

"Go ahead," Lena said, ducking behind a curtain. Angela slipped out of her Egyptian clothes and into her underclothes and Valkyrie armor. "I should warn you that, if everything goes according to plan," Lena said as Angela was changing, "that we will probably be dropped off in the middle of the battle we left behind."

"No rest for the weary," Angela said, picking up her Caduceus staff. "Ready."

Lena left her hiding spot and grabbed Angela in a hug. "On the count of 3. 1."

Gunfire filled Angela's ears as her stomach twisted. She fell over, unbalanced, landing in the dirt as nausea gripped her. "Tracer, what happened?" Soldier: 76 yelled.

"I got her out in the nick of time!" Lena yelled. Angela felt the ground beneath her shift as Lena pulled her into cover. "She might be down for a minute."

"Understood," 76 said. He took cover next to Angela as Tracer blinked off. Angela turned to the side and vomited. "Are you okay?" 76 asked, setting down a biotic field.

The Valkyrie suit already started administering pharmaceuticals to counteract the nausea, and the biotic field helped. "I'll be fine," Angela said, sitting upright while focusing on her breathing.

"The enemy is retreating," Symmetra said over the comms. Zarya yelled in Russian. "Correction, the enemy has been captured in Zarya's graviton surge," Symmentra said. "They are now surrendering."

Another wave of nausea came over Angela, and she barely kept the bile down. Lena was at her side in an instant. "You're looking a little green, doc," she said. "Happened to me at first too."

Angela tried to stand, but collapsed. 76 and Lena both caught her. She vomited again, getting some on 76's shoes. "I'll get her back to the ship," 76 said, lifting Angela in a bridal carry. "You help the others apprehend the enemy."

"Copy that," Lena said. With a wink at Angela, she blinked off, leaving Angela in 76's capable hands.

* * *

"Did you get the picture I sent you?" Lena asked over the comms.

"I did," Angela said. "I haven't had time to look at it."

"No time like the present," Lena said, giggling.

"Ha ha," Angela said. She pulled a datapad out of her bag. After inputting her password and opening the file, Angela gasped. "Is that–"

"Yep," Lena said.

Angela studied the picture. It was a picture of a painting where a woman with wings, holding a staff, appeared to be healing an injured man. "Really?" she asked. She remained intentionally vague so her driver didn't overhear Angela talking about traveling through time.

"Came from the same time period, far as I know," Lena said. "Could be you."

"Was it always there?"

"Dunno. Try not to think about it. Winston and I tried to figure it out before, but we got nothing but headaches."

Angela stared at the picture for a moment more before changing subjects. "Did Winston ever finish his test?"

"Sure did. There are no negative side effects." Lena was, of course, referring to her side effects of the Slipstream jump. "The Chronal Accelerator must've kept you from desynching with time. This is actually a major breakthrough in time travel technology, though Winston and I agree that the public not know about this."

"I second that motion. The potential for biological warfare would increase dramatically. Something you are well aware of."

"All I did was sneeze! You didn't have to put me into that stupid bubble for a week. Emily is still mad at you, by the way."

"She should be thanking me, since I prevented the outbreak of a major medical nightmare."

"I'll let her know. Speaking of birds, how's yours?"

"Fareeha knows I'm hiding something from her." Angela sighed. "I keep telling her it's top secret and I can't talk about it, but she knows when I'm lying."

"I wouldn't worry too long about that. I figured I should have a little chat with her. You know, help keep the secret."

"You told her, didn't you."

Lena paused for a moment. "How do you do that?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Yes, I told her. Made her swear not to tell."

"Ma'am," the driver said, "we're almost to your destination."

"Okay," Angela said. "Lena, I have to go."

"Enjoy the rest of your night!" Lena exclaimed, her voice a little too suggestive, before ending the call.

Angela looked back at the picture until the car stopped. "Thank you," Angela said. She stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"Anytime," the driver said before driving away.

Angela walked into the building and up three flights of stairs until she reached her apartment. "I'm home!" she called out as she stepped through the door.

"Welcome home!" Fareeha yelled. "How was work?"

"Saved lives, as usual!" Angela yelled. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. Curiously, Fareeha was not in the living room, so she must be in the bedroom. "It's not often you get to kiss your wife when she gets home, so I have to wonder why you're missing this opportunity!"

"A wife that wants to keep secrets doesn't deserve it!" Fareeha yelled lightheartedly.

Angela pulled a leftover piece of pizza out of the fridge and threw it into the microwave with a cup of water. "You know the secret!" Angela yelled as she turned the microwave on. "Which means you know why I couldn't tell you."

"I am your wife!" Fareeha yelled. "You don’t get to keep secrets from–" Fareeha paused as the microwave went off. "Are you eating the last slice of pizza?"

"No!" Angela yelled back, pulling the slice of pizza out of the microwave.

"Liar!" Fareeha yelled as Angela took a bite.

"Now I am!" Angela yelled with her mouth full. "If you want it so bad, come and get it!"

"You've probably ruined it with your cooties by now!"

Angela started laughing, causing her to almost choke on her next bite, which leading to a fit of laughing and coughing. "Fareehali, you know I don't have cooties!"

"You probably have Egyptian cooties after your latest trip!"

"Even if I had Egyptian cooties, which I don't, they would be yours!" Angela yelled. After taking another bite, she yelled, "Besides, you can only get cooties from kissing boys, right? _Mein gott_ why are we even arguing about cooties?"

Laughter. "You started it!"

"Fareehali, we are grown women with college degrees and part of an organization that has access to cutting edge technology! Schoolyard mannerisms will not work on me!"

"Yes, they will!"

"No, they won't!"

"Yes, they will!"

"No, they–" Angela paused. "Fareehali!" More laughter. Angela managed to finish the pizza by now, so she threw out the crust and washed the cup of water before hanging it to dry. "I'm about to give you a piece of my mind!"

"Just try it!"

"You asked for it!" Angela marched to the bedroom and threw the door open. "Get ready for–" She stopped. Lying on the bed was Berenice. No, it was Fareeha, dressed just like the old Pharaoh.

"I heard you tried to seduce a Pharaoh," Fareeha said with a smirk. "Then again, I can understand why."

"She tried to seduce me," Angela corrected, shutting the door. "And what do you mean, 'You understand'?"

"Lena showed me the video," Fareeha said, slowly moving her hand over the blankets. "I could understand why you would want to seduce her, but if you claim to been the seducee, I am impressed you resisted such a succubus."

Angela stifled a laugh at the thought of Fareeha referring to her look alike as a succubus. "I have to admit, it felt nice to be flirted with for once," she teased. "Perhaps you could learn a thing or two from her."

"Perhaps," Fareeha said, standing. "Or perhaps I already have." Fareeha pulled Angela into a hug and said, in Greek, "For one night, we may embrace the roles we played today. You will be a Goddess, and as pharaoh–" Fareeha leaned in closer "–I will be–" Fareeha's lips touched Angela's ear "–your humble servant."

Angela tackled Fareeha, eliciting a surprised yelp from the woman, and sent them both crashing onto the bed. Lena's words suddenly made sense, as she more than likely had a hand in this. Angela quickly pushed the Brit out of her mind so she could focus entirely on the woman in front of her.

* * *

"Is something troubling you?"

Berenice turned towards her nephew. "It is nothing," she said.

"I think not," Ptolemy said. "While I was overseeing the construction of the Temple of Serapis, there were rumors that a Goddess had come to Alexandria. Supposedly, it was Aset, and she healed many of our sick. Did you not get the chance to meet her?"

Berenice smiled at her nephew. "I met her," Berenice said. "She proved to be a Goddess, and more. I regret she spent so little time in my company."

"You say that as if she has taken your heart," Ptolemy said. After receiving no response, he turned to his aunt. Berenice had a slight frown upon her face. "She did, didn't she?"

"Tell me," Berenice asked, "is it better to love but never be together, or to never love at all?"

"How would I know?" Ptolemy asked. "I am but a child."

"A child in charge of Egypt," Berenice said. "You will learn to love, in time."

"Then ask me when I have learned," Ptolemy said with a smile. "Do you have an answer?"

"I am not one to be so easily forgotten," Berenice said. "She has stolen my heart, and should the Gods will it, I will take it back, whether in this life or the next."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> Notes: Lena sometimes helps out archeologists by anonymously sending them pictures (with prior approval from Winston). Also, she may have invented the English language, but that's a story for another time.
> 
> Time travel is crazy. Trying to figure out if what you do will change time or if you are destined to do something would give even Athena a headache. So we won't touch upon that subject here. And one of Winston's major concerns would be whether or not Mercy suffered a same fate a Tracer, not only because he'd have to develop another Chronal Accelerator (or Decelerator, or whathaveyou-celerator), but then people would ask how Angela ended up needing one in the first place. And that's not a conversation he really wants to have with anyone.
> 
> Cooties, while originally referring to head lice (the term was coined in the trenches in WWI), is now a schoolyard "disease" in America. If someone has cooties, then they are different in some way, the most common example is someone of the opposite gender having cooties. While Fareeha typically wouldn't know what cooties are, "big brother" McCree would tease her about getting them. Which led to an interesting conversation the first time Fareeha brought the subject up with Angela (complete with McCree laughing his butt off at Angela's legitimate worry that it was an actual disease).


End file.
